Hair loss, although not a life-threatening or physically painful condition, does have significant negative social and psychological effects. In the United States, approximately 35 million men younger than 50 have discernable hair loss, and considerable effort and expense are incurred in attempts to remedy the condition. The demand for hair loss/regrowth treatment is a multibillion dollar industry. This includes various treatments, including treatment products, as well as surgical procedures for hair restoration, such as hair transplants. While a hair transplant process can be effective, it is also quite expensive, and takes considerable time to produce the desired results. Other techniques, such as hair weaving, also exist.
There are a wide variety of hair loss treatment products; most of them, however, have no positive effect at all. Two products approved by the FDA have shown some results (Finasteride and Minoxidil). However, these products do not work for all users, in particular those that already have significant hair loss, and the improvement is relatively small for most consumers. Further, improvement is lost if the required topical application or oral treatment is stopped.
Since hair loss does have a significant negative effect on many individuals and since the problem is quite widespread, it would be desirable to have a treatment which is effective in preventing hair loss or stimulating regrowth, while being relatively inexpensive and not requiring a surgical procedure.